


rip through soul

by garnetted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetted/pseuds/garnetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re moving slowly and hesitantly but you’re dancing. (she’s so different from you but so so similar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip through soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim & finch^TM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kim+%26+finch%5ETM).



> my aesthetics include projecting my crush on lapis onto pearl & run on sentences with no punctuation
> 
> highly recommend listening to '1999' by active child! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeTVlpbNsOw

i.

you stand. feet parted looking at yourself in the mirror. she is there and you feel her eyes on you and you feel raw and nervous but you’re standing on strong legs. your fists clench your shoulders rise and then a strong beat vibrates the floor and you release everything and she walks closer. pedestrian not really a dance but you’re dancing. (she is just as vulnerable as you are.)

you lean. your eyes detach from the mirror and you’ve disappeared. her socked foot slides over the floor and your knees bend into a deep plie and you’re descending but she supports you. you feel the strong bass vibrate through your skeleton and you’re very very aware of her hand on the small of your back. you’re moving slowly and hesitantly but you’re dancing. (she’s so different from you but so so similar.)

you stretch. you breathe out and extend your arm. she touches your shoulder and you’re close and you look at each other really look at each other for the first time. you freeze the music is the only thing moving because you’re there she’s there and you don’t know where to put your limbs. you’re standing still but you’re dancing. (her lip twitches upward and everything starts to make sense.)

you smile. you let instinct take over. she encloses your hand in her own and turns once and spots your eyes and never breaks contact. you stretch through your feet and grow tall and press to releve and bring your hand to her shoulder and she takes your weight and you’ve never felt more stable. your movements are simple but you’re dancing. (her hand goes to your waist and you bite your lips.)

you break apart. but you don’t break eye contact. you glide pressing your feet through the floor and extend your leg long beside your ear. she backs up quickly eyes locked electricity in her spiraling fingertips she is the song. you’re not touching but you’re together and you’re beautiful and you’re dancing. (she giggles and thinks you can’t hear it but you can and your cheeks warm.)

ii.

together you leave. your fingertips are sweating and shaking and so are hers they brush anyways. your hands clasp each others and you walk across campus the air smells sweet and she smells like the beach. you collapse on her bed she collapses next to you and you’re sore she’s sore but it’s the good kind of sore. she traces your features with her calloused fingers and you’re smiling. (she’s rough and you’re soft and you fit nicely.)

together you stay. comfortable in bed atop the sheets her shirt crinkled your eyes happy. music plays from her phone it’s quiet and you’re quiet. so often her eyes look disinterested disengaged but now laying here with you her eyes are bright royal blue alert awake in love. you kiss her forehead she kisses your chin and you’re smiling. (her lips are chapped and they feel like soda bubbles on your skin.)

together you sigh. your breathing is deep and in sync with hers. there’s a nagging voice in the back of your mind you have work to do you have work to do but then you count the freckles on her nose and the voice evaporates. she touches your jaw don’t worry she says everything’s okay and you believe her and you’re smiling. (everything’s okay she whispers everything’s okay and she believes it too.)

together you’re tangled. your legs bare long flexible and twisted like vines with hers. you hadn’t planned on lying here like this for so long and neither had she. you feel her thick rough hair brush against your thumb and you’d gladly give up ballet if it meant you got to lay here with her forever. she tells a story about her day and when she laughs her shoulders shake and her eyes squeeze shut and you’re smiling. (her laugh her face her eyes her smile everything else disappears.)

together you’re close. you’ve always found the idea of kissing a little strange. but as your stomach tugs and you squeeze her hand her lips are two one zero inches away you finally start to understand. i love you you tell her silently you want to know all the secrets that hide behind her stormy eyes and tell her all of yours. you’re kissing her she’s kissing you and you’re smiling. (she loves you too.)


End file.
